


Back in the Day

by saignant



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: Back in the day Chris loved Albert, and Albert loved Chris.





	Back in the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I tripped, fell - and now I ship them...

 

Back in the day Chris loved Albert, and Albert loved Chris.

So much that when Chris tried to seduce him after a mission, waiting naked in Albert's office, Albert let him. Even though it was highly unprofessional. 

So much that when Albert missed him during his secret hours, his 'real' work, he bought one of those clunky cellphones, just to whisper sweet nothings into Chris's ear.

So much that Albert let himself dream about a life together, when - if - he could get away. 

 

Back in the day Albert had loved Chris, it just turned out he had loved power more.


End file.
